Poems for the Gods of Universe C
by CiCipizza
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. And I know there is another fanfic of poems like this, but those are just the trolls and Universe B. I got inspiration for this from that fic, so yes I know about it. I hope you enjoy this one, however, as much as you have the first! CONTAINS SLIGHT SPOILERS!


**Poems for Universe C's Gods**

**AN: Hey, decided I wanted to post a bunch of poems about if the kids and trolls were to all magically come back to life and become the gods of universe C. I know there is something similar to this out there already about the trolls, since I got the idea after reading it. However, I came up with all of this prose myself, thank you! I do not own Homestuck**

**XOXOXOXO~Happy Valentines Day~XOXOXOXO**

**BETA-**

**John**

He is the Heir, but not of time or light

instead bestowing upon us his minor insight

The wind and gale bending to his will on call

forever known as free as a bird for all

**Rose**

The Seer is not tempted by fate

and sees what is to be seen none to late

Following the path of true enlightenment

she knows all of the possible predicaments

**Dave**

Protector of time and of stability

the Knight guides us to the best of his ability

Forever looping and continuing it's steady flow

There is but not one who needs to know

**Jade**

Keeping space calm and steady

the Witch is always at the ready

Bending but not yet breaking under her strain

she will fight for yet another peaceful day

**ALPHA-**

**Jane**

The Maid, and the heiress to the throne

she is but one who does not refuse to own

Tender and loving, does this girl depart

She will give life to those with her art

**Roxy**

Deaf to the void present in her heart

the Rogue wallows in spirits for start

Only trying to protect those she loves

blind to those thoughts of which she was thought of

**Dirk**

Prince and heart and king of thought

he has known since the war he fought

Lonely at the core, but never alone

he has wished to have met and known

**Jake**

He was the much sought after Page

who was timeless with his own age

Many hopeful for his attention

not often welcoming of his ascension

**TROLLS-**

**Aradia**

The Handmaiden to that of time itself

she dutifully pauses and starts

Never obeying any true law of life

forever continuing to resurrect in new and exciting ways

**Tavros**

The Summoner of beasts, who rides on the wind

though more often than not at a loss of movement

He ever so shyly acknowledges the fate and flow

zephyr never ending in the land of the sands

**Sollux**

Pilot and helmsman to all of their doom

he who is blind will send them on their way

Accepting of his grim knowledge

he will never be able to change their fate

**Karkat**

The one to lead without a sign

who suffers but never seems to cry

Mutated and unaccepted

he will try to protect them til the end

**Nepeta**

Faithful disciple to her plot

never stopping and changing heart

Obeying her leader's every order

her undying love will remain unrequited

**Kanaya**

A calming and motherly figure to all

she tries to keep the peace to no avail

Of jaded thoughts and sarcastic comments

she tried to be as helpful as she could

**Terezi**

Blind to all but to her justice

her mind and words giving no bias in the court

Fair in all that is heart and mind

the scratched coin changing the accused's fate

**Vriska**

Master thief and pirate of luck

never thinking of her sorry fate

Cunning and mischievous is her plot

To bad it was all for naught

**Equius**

Blacksmith and fighter to the end

always seemingly lost in a void

Finding reprieve in those he loves

though always seemingly ends in sorrow

**Gamzee**

Hidden tyrant and dangerous adversary

mirthful messiahs and subjugglators vary

Never truly evil though none are aware

that even the deepest rage can form anywhere

**Eridan**

Always searching for that one treasure he hoped

only to destroy all the other's instead

Met with a grim fate like his friends

his hopes and dreams all but sawed in half

**Feferi**

Cheerful princess, loving and kind

she brought peace to her waring time

Though death and misfortune still arise

life shall take it's hold over all


End file.
